consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Vexzin Quoura
Vexzin Quoura, also known by her handle invisibleGhost, is a fairly young and childish troll who serves as the Secretary to the Alternian Restoration League. She possesses astounding psionic powers, although she is rarely in control of them. Her abilities oftentimes manifest themselves in a separate, shadow-like entity known as Quia, who sometimes takes control of Vexzin's mind when necessary. Biography Vexzin lived a fairly normal life for a troll until, after having a near-death experience, her inner psionic abilities fully awoke. The shadow who called itself Quia took residence in Vexzin's body, hollowing out her eyes and remaining inside of her for the rest of her foreseeable existence. She had difficulties controlling this new power at first, and after an unfortunate incident involving Quia taking control and killing a few individuals, she was found out by the Condesce's soldiers and brought in for extensive testing of her powers. However, the testing proved to be a great challenge, as Quia oftentimes lashed out suddenly and violently as a result of being experimented with. As a result, she was marked to be given away by the group, in the hopes that someone would be able to handle a troll with her kinds of abilities. Surely enough, a particular troll did take Vexzin in: None other than Genkos Bisdek. He provided both care and a warm environment for the girl, which allowed him to gain her trust and respect. Nowadays, she serves as a member of the ARL, devoutly following Genkos's orders and trying her best to make her boss proud...as well as struggling to cope with her ever-restless shadow. Personality Being a very timid and quiet troll, Vexzin is usually hiding from people, and almost always stuttering. Whenever she gets excited or happy, its instantly noticed in her posture and the way she acts, though she is still wary. She finds it hard to trust people, being betrayed many times by the people whom she trusted. blahblhablha. you getr it Relationships Genkos- 'He is her father figure. She wants to make him proud and happy and wants to be of use to him. '''Tearia-' Oh How Vexzin adores her. She's so nice and kind and brings apples, not to metnion remembered Vexzin's birthday. Such a mother figure. '''A-rat-tush- Vexzin likes him because he helps her. DC-''' Vexzin liks him because he's cute and seems really nice and isn't too scary. (potential love interest) Trivia *Quia is actually a name of a site for online school testing (Apparently) *Vexzin has nothing to do with Vixens. *Quoura is also a random name. *Bark *This is a sample of one of her fanfics. *She writes Oban Star Racers Fan Fictions, of a troll competing in the races, and trying to win the ultimate prize. *She is a fangirl *She loves apples *She is the Apple Queen *A L L H A I L T H E M I G H T Y A P P L E G O D D E S S''' Category:ARL Category:Characters